Eat That Soul
by Zi-Dawg
Summary: Maka's got a sweet tooth. Life gets a little sweeter once she finds out what Soul does for work.
1. Of Purple And Pink

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LU! THIS IS FOR YOU! *h* ZiLu shall prevail!

* * *

"_Sorry. Boss is gettin' on my case over here. Gotta put my phone away. Talk to you later. K?" _He clicks send and throws his phone on top of the nearest counter. He knew it was going to be a long night after taking a look at the night's orders.

She smiles and replies "_It's alright. It's girl's night out anyway. Call me when you get off, ok?"_Maka didn't expect an answer anytime soon. It's how their conversations usually ended when he was working. She was content with it.

"Hey are you done talking to your booty call yet? We're almost at the restaurant." Maka ignored Elizabeth's attempt to rouse her and instead answered in a calm manner.

"No, I was _not _talking to my booty call, thank you very much. What makes you think I would even have one of those?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe the fact that there's no reason to believe that you've been texting your dad for the past 45 minutes?" Maka swallowed the lump in her throat, had they really been driving that long?

"Shut up Liz, I'm the innocent one here. And as a matter of fact I've been talking to Tsugumi, Meme and Anya because I'm curious as to how they're holding up without us over there."

"Yeah, I guess it really isn't as appealing over there without us older gals to spice up the place. Though I'll admit those three have a cute side to them that the lolicons we sometimes get would like."

"Haha Lolicons. Those strange perverts. They're too old!" Patti cackled from the front passenger seat. Maka was never too sure about the amount of medicine she took every day.

"Anyways, are we almost there? It's been almost an hour and my stomach is beginning to talk to me." Maka groaned, the feeling clearly mutual as the sisters jeered once the sign to 'A Somatic Experience' came into sights.

"A Somatic Experience. Where the only requirements are a valid ID, an open mind, and just a pinch of bravery. Reservation required. No Walk-Ins." Maka read. "Well now, that...that sounds interesting. What kind of place did you say this was again?" She asked.

"Oh, I didn't. What, are you scared Maka? You've at least got the brass for a simple dinner, don't you?"

"Hmph. You trying to say something Thompson? I'm plenty brave and I'll prove it." Declared the proud Albarn daughter.

"So does that mean you're actually going to drink with us tonight? Well damn Maka, I guess it's finally time to show you how girls from New York really get down and dirty." Maka didn't know it at the time, but Liz's proclamation rung truer than she could have imagined.

They parked the car and met up with Tsubaki, Kimberly, and Jacqueline who were waiting at an elevated table with no legs and a white cloth that was covering something with two large bumps. Maybe they were eating melon for dinner? They took their seats and were soon greeted by a woman with light brown hair dressed in a butterfly themed kimono.

"Welcome, to A Somatic Experience. You must be the group for 7:30, the party of six. My name is Risa and I'll be your hostess for the night. If there's anything you need tonight I'm your girl. As I assume you're all very hungry, why don't we just get right to the meal and you can enjoy your night, alright? Alright!" Arisa reached for the cloth and started pulling it off before Maka interrupted.

"Hey, wait a moment. Aren't you going to take our drink orders? I mean, isn't that how it's generally done at restaurants?" Maka wasn't expecting the answer she was about to receive.

"Oh, you obviously haven't been here before. Well don't worry about your drinks sweetie. Everything you need is already laid out for you. Now I will ask that if you gals aren't too full afterwards, that you'll clean her up for me when you're done, deal?" Risa winked and revealed to the group a voluptuous woman with purple hair hiding under the sheet. "Enjoy your meal!"

Maka's jaw dropped to the floor when she noticed the woman was covered in what she assumed was supposed to be her dinner! Like, she barely, no, she had ZERO covering! There was a piece of sushi on her boobs covering her nipples and a plate of dipping sauce covering her private parts.

"W..wh..Liz...Patti. Wha...what is this? How are we supposed to eat! Our food is...it's all fish! And it smells, and I don't like it! And it's on a naked woman!" Maka couldn't find any logic in any of this. Everyone knew that she hated eating anything that used to swim.

"Oh come on kitten. Don't knock what you haven't tried before. Don't make Bu-Tan cry with your harsh words. Blair swears that she showers every morning and evening, plus the food is all clean and completely sanitary. If you don't like the food, there's always the Sake to help you get it down." She gestured with her eyes towards her abdomen where a cream colored glass stood covered with an empty cup next to it.

Maka surveyed the woman's curvaceous body; there were only a few items on the menu she recognized as things she would eat, but unfortunately for Maka, she enjoyed flavor, and that meant dipping sauce, which meant dipping her food into the bowl resting on the woman's crotch. She held her stomach, which growled in three different languages and stared down at the chopsticks in front of her.

"Come on Maka, where's all that bravery gone to? You can at least do this, can't you?" Liz teased. This night was going to drag on and on for Maka. How was she ever going to make it out of this place with both her pride and innocence intact.

"I still can't believe you brought me here! Why would guys torture me like this? I knew the stories about you two being devils were true!" Maka spat as she pouted towards the Brooklyn born and bred sisters.

"Oh please Maka. You ate the Tempura Shrimp and she even had some chicken I saw you picking at. It's not like we starved you here. And come on, you can't say that you don't at least enjoy the atmosphere here. I mean seriously, when was the last time you ate at a nice place like this? And let's not forget the lovely looking lady who let us eat her clean, KIM!" Everyone immediately squinted their eyes and silently judged the pink haired cheapskate.

It may have been because of a dare, but no one said that she had to take the piece off with her mouth and then totally suck on the woman's nipple. For Death's sake, it's not like she wasn't already incredibly obvious about her sexuality already, what with always hanging around Jackie like she always did.

"It was $200 ok! Who would be dumb enough not to take that? You would have done it too, right Jackie?"

Jackie fumbled with her words while fiddling with her fingers, a bright crimson creeping upon her face.

"Umm...Well, you see...I...uh..."

"It's ok Jackie, you don't have to answer. I know you're not dumb like that. Liz just helped pay for my car this month, so we can thank her for that."

"And Bu-Tan too! We can all thank Blair for being a good dinner plate and not complaining about a few privacy boundaries being broken, right?" She was likely referring to Kim's dare and Patti's curiosity about matching curtains and drapes. Needless to say, there are plenty of unwritten rules and things that aren't usually discussed once the customers leave.

"Ah, we're so sorry for the trouble that might have caused you. It's been a long day and I think my friends had a little too much energy when we arrived. I don't think chugging the sake helped either." Tsubaki tried apologizing, but there wasn't any need for it. Blair just giggled at how sweet someone could be, apologizing for someone else's problems.

"There's no need for that. I'm glad you gals enjoyed yourselves. Well, most of you at least." Her golden orbs eyed the ashen blond haired girl with the ponytail.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry If I'm not so into eating raw fish. Or anything raw for that matter."

"Sure Maka. Sure you don't. Say that after you've at least tried it once. Or you can always ask Kim over here what it tastes like if you're really curious." Kim blushed and stuck her tongue out at Liz. Maka was lost at this point.

"Umm, no thanks? Sushi is too expensive for my tastes anyways."

"Whatever, prude. You ready for dessert yet? Looks like we're just about done here anyways. Next time the hostess comes around let her- oh never mind. Speak of the devil and she shall appear."

"Yes, yes she shall." Risa greeted with a smile and a bow. "I assume you all have been enjoying yourselves up 'till now. The food was great, right?" Everyone nodded in agreement and stuck a thumbs up for emphasis.

"It was delightful, thank you very much. I wasn't expecting such variety on one person alone. It all tasted so authentic too. I haven't found many sushi places that I would brag about around here. Being in the desert and all I guess that's a bit understandable. But I really enjoyed the lay out. So thank you."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you...umm, your name was...Tsu...uh...Tsu something...right? I'm sorry, it's been a busy night tonight and I may have had a little something to help it move along quicker." Risa embarrassingly admitted.

"It's alright. And yes, it's Tsubaki. you were close."

"Drats, tip of my tongue." The hostess snapped her fingers and looked over her employee once more.

"Well, it looks like you guys did a good enough job to earn dessert. So how about it, you guys up for something really special?"

"Alright! Hell yeah we're ready! Dessert is the best part of the meal."

"Chocolate and ice cream! Woo!" Screamed Patti as she skipped off and ran ahead of the group, unknowing of where she was supposed to be going.

"Finally, maybe there'll be something I can actually eat." Maka mumbled.

"Oh honey, I wouldn't be worrying about eating dessert if I were you. Rest assured we've got the best dessert layout on this side of country. I can promise you that. Now! If you'll all follow me inside we can get started." The girls got up and stretched their legs before following behind Risa, who slowed her pace until they were walking ahead of her. She threw her arms out in front of the pink haired girl and whispered into her ear. Kim stealthily snuck back to the bombshell of a dinner table while everyone else continued onto dessert.

"Alright then! Now that we're all here, I'd like to congratulate you all on your bravery for making it this far. Not everyone has the guts to eat off another person, a naked one at that. But you guys cleaned her up like champs. So good on that. If you guys don't have any questions, I'm sure you're all ready for the dessert of your life and dreams."

"Hey, wait a second." Jackie spoke up. "Where'd Kim go? We can't start without her!"

"Huh? Yeah, you're right, where'd she go? Wasn't she walking with us?"

"If you're talking about the girl with the pink hair, she told me her stomach wasn't feeling too great, so she had me call her a cab. I tried to convince her to use our bathrooms as they're very clean and spacious, but she said she had some sort of insecurity about using other peoples' bathrooms. I wasn't going to push her into staying if she didn't want to, so she went home." Risa explained.

The group murmured their wishes of a quick recovery for their friend and then just as swiftly turned their attention back to the main attraction, dessert!

"Ok then! Now that we're all settled on that end, we can go ahead with dessert! Once again, I'd like to congratulate you on making it this far and I would like to thank you on behalf of A Somatic Experience, we hope that you've enjoyed yourselves and hope to see you sometime soon. Without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to the main attraction!"

If a naked woman wasn't enough to surprise Maka, then this sure as hell was. He was the very last person on Earth she expected to see tonight. She could barely contain her surprise.

"S-so.."

* * *

A/N: Well, it's not Keys Of Insanity or a One Shot! :o I really miss being able to write regularly. Two 4 day weekends in a row is why this is happening.


	2. Hershey's Kisses Undressed

"SO-ooo good." _Yeah, nice save Maka. Damn, that was close. Hope they didn't catch that._

"Finally! Maka's finally getting into the spirit at the right time! We figured you would like dessert more than the meal, you know, what with that sweet tooth of yours. It was just a matter of getting you through dinner without bailing." Explained the elder Thompson sister while everyone else began ogling over the hunk of meat that was playing the part of their tray of sweets.

"Not like I had much of choice since you drove me here."

"Point made. But you could have called a taxi like Kim did and left us alone to eat this hot fudge sundae covered in a hot man." Liz smirked and winked at the man with the white hair laying on the table in front of them. Maka didn't like the thought of Liz putting her lecherous hands all over the dessert table man, though she knew she couldn't explain why.

They've been secretly, well behind their friends' backs, seeing each other for two months and she previously wasn't allowed to know what he did for work. The only information he gave her, was that it was more embarrassing than his previous job as the guy the who wore the turkey suit at the local supermarket during the two week craze surrounding Thanksgiving. She questioned no further.

Then again, Maka couldn't exactly brag about her own means of work, so who was she to pry into someone else's problems? She respected boundaries as long as they weren't meant to keep her out for good. He would slip one day and she would take pride in not being that chick who has to know anything and everything about a guy she hardly knew.

Maka couldn't really tell what it was about him, but even just reading a text message that had his name attached to it has the ability to brighten her day. They've gone on a few dates and exchanged small minor important details about themselves, like the fact that he's from a family that's highly invested into the classical musical world. He's tried to explain it to her in layman's terms, but the easiest way to put it was that he's the rebel of his clan. She's ok with that.

He knows that she lives on her own despite having the opportunity of being supported by her father, he chose to steer clear of that subject after finding out the reason why from a source that'll remain anonymous to her.

He was a cool guy up until their fourth date, when he decided that they were going to play 20 questions to find out his name. He really threw her off when his hints were "Marvin Gaye, Stevie Wonder, and Arethra Franklin". It was at that point he realized that she was musically challenged.

He played the part of The-cool-guy-whose-name-she-wasn't-allowed-to-know until date number five, which ended with the making of some Soul music of their own. Maka found it extremely corny but let him off the hook for his ability to keep her toes curling. She was positive her friends were going to pry for answers after being plastered with shark like hickeys all along her arms and neck, but they were unexpectedly quiet about it. She was hoping to keep it that way for at least until the night was over.

Maka kept her cool and picked off pieces of graham cracker and marshmallows from decent areas on his torso. She had no idea what to even call that thing that had steam coming from it even though it was topped by whipped cream. Tsubaki might have known what it was, she's used to eating these kind of unique meals.

"Maka! Pass the chocolate down here, would ya? I'm making a sundae!" Patti called from near Soul's head. He stared with eyes wide open as he knew where every item was. She wouldn't. He knew she wouldn't! His eyes landed on the very animated blond in her old west cowboy hat, she definitely would if Maka didn't.

"Umm..err..P-Patti. You should just come over here and take however much chocolate you need. It'd be easier than just passing the chocolate back and forth, wouldn't it."

_Yes! The voice of reason! Nice one Tsubaki._

"Alrighty then! Maka! Pour some chocolate over here please!?" Patti asked.

"P-pour?" The pony tailed girl looked around for a plate to dump the chocolate in and managed to catch a glimpse of Soul rolling his eyes.

_I..uh...shit! That's right, no plates! Shit shit shit! What does she mean, pour some over there!? Does she want me to just take a spoon and drizzle it all over him? NO! No Maka! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! You're in public with all your friends! Get a hold of yourself moron!_

"Sure Patti." Carefully as she could, Maka dipped a spoon into the bowl of chocolate that was suggestively placed over Soul's crotch. She made sure that none of it drizzled onto any unwanted body parts and quickly handed the spoon over to Patti.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks Maka!" It shouldn't have surprised anyone that the spoon went straight into the girl's mouth. Maka worried for nothing.

"Well now that we've got some food and alcohol in us, let's get down to business." Everyone stared at Liz with looks of surprises. Where was she going with this?

"We all know all about Tsubaki's new man, the guy who shouts he's going to surpass the Gods all day. Jackie here is waiting for Kim to ditch that loser Ox, and Patti's with that OCD guy with the striped hair, Kidd. What we've all, well at least what I've been wondering, is who the hell were you waiting to text you back every five minutes during dinner?"

Maka fidgeted with her fingers and caught the stare of the man she was secretly dating. He was saying to her '_Not yet. Definitely not yet and not like this!'_

"Hey! Stop pushing me Fire Hazard! We all know it's true, just accept it and tell her to dump that freak already!" Liz rolled her eyes seeing how much Tsubaki was enjoying herself, sitting all quiet like it was no one else's business.

Jackie mumbled to herself and excused herself to the bathroom.

"Pssh. What's her problem? It's not like I was lying or anything."

"Ever heard that the truth hurts? Maybe she's not ready to admit it to herself yet, ever think of that before?" Maka felt victorious when Liz turned her attention back to the food. And then felt sick to her stomach when she saw Liz's eyes light up like stars.

"Fuck it. I was wrong. Whatever, who cares. All I know is my boyfriend ain't here and this guy looks a lot like him. Hey kid, you know a guy named Wes?" Liz dragged her spoon dripping with ice cream across his abs alone his fading scar that ran up his pecs to his shoulder.

"Ya know, scars are pretty damn hot on guys if I do say so myself. Mind sharing how you got it? It's only fair seeing how you've been eavesdropping on our gossip."

"Wes? Never heard of him. Sounds like a cool guy though if he looks like me. And it's hardly eavesdropping when I'm out in the open, especially in my situation. I ain't bargaining anything for doing my job." Spat the man with the blood red eyes.

"Hmph. Good looks with a shitty personality. Come on, at least have some fun with us while we eat off of you? What's the fun in eating off of a plain old table when you can be having some fun with a talking one? Or do I need to help liven up the place by myself?" Liz licked her lips and adjusted her breasts inside her dress.

_Great Maka. Your friend is a complete horndog and I can't do anything about it. Great choice for a girl's night out, moron._Soul inwardly cursed as he looked away from the elder Brooklyn native.

_Shit shit shit! Distraction distraction I'd give anything for a distraction! Or at least something to get this pervert's chest out of the equation! Umm...uh...oh hey where's Jackie? _Maka looked around for a diversion. Something. Anything. Anyone!

…

_!_

_That's it! Thank you Jackie! You poor, sick girl!_

Hey? You guys notice that Jackie's still gone? I think she might be really sick. Maybe one of us should go see how she's doing?" Maka quickly suggested, throwing Liz off her game.

"Huh? What are you lookin' at me for? I ain't her best friend or nothin'. If you're worried about her, you can check up on her, this is an expensive place. Do you even know how long I've been on the waiting list for? Five months. Five months Maka! Besides, she didn't look sick to me. She probably just got lost or something. Whatever."

"Uh..I-I'll go look for her. I'm a bit worried myself she hasn't returned. This _is_a new place for all of us and it's almost as big as our school, so...I guess I'll be back in a few minutes, hopefully."

_And then there were three._

Maka didn't plan on Tsubaki leaving, but that still left just two more people to get rid of before she could have Soul all to herself. When did this sadistic and perverted side to her rise from the depths from which they were buried? She couldn't put a date to it, but probably at around the same time she saw him covered in ice cream and chocolate.

Patti sneakily worked her way across Soul's body once more while Liz looked on in disappointment at how boring this rambunctious dinner had become. The blond sighed and took a shot of what was left of the sake.

"Wow. Suddenly this got really boring, ey dinner table?"

"Ch." _At least you got her to put her tits away, Maka. But she's still here with her strange ass sister. This is all kinds of awkward! Get the fuck outta here already!_Soul inwardly screams to himself while he waits for yet another one her plans to fail. He doesn't know why, but he feels extremely uncomfortable around the girl who's supposedly dating his brother. He couldn't let her know his identity though.

"Well, it is in the end, just a meal. It's not like we were promised a show or anything." Maka simply put it. She was finally able to relax and eat in peace without expecting some sort of disgusting and perverted joke to rub itself all over her secret boyfriend.

Or at least that's what she expected when she decided to clothes her eyes and savor the flavor of the chocolate souffle.

"Mmm! So tasty! I think I could live off of this stuff if I was allowed to. I can't believe I've never ha-"

WhatthefuckwasLizdoing? WhatthefuckwasLizdoing? GOD DAMMIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS LIZ DOING LICKING THE CHOCOLATE OUT OF THE BOWL ON HIS CROTCH LIKE SHE WAS SOME KIND OF CAT?!

Was it bad enough that she was acting like a damn slut drinking the dessert off a naked man's dick? NO! She just had to be all spread eagle to give Soul a nice view of her ass too! And...and...was that a One Hundred dollar bill slipped into her skirt!?

"L-Liz! What the fuck are you doing dammit!? I'm eating right in front of you!" Maka screamed. Patti laughed. Employees were avoiding the area. The scene was probably a normal occurrence.

Liz licked her lips and locked eyes with Maka who stared at her with what she knew as 'Maka's Death Glare'.

"I'm just having a little fun, why? Is it bothering you that I'm having a little fun with our table top and making some money at the same time? Besides, it's kind of hard to resist when he looks almost exactly like the guy I just started seeing. I swear to Death they could be twins."

_Heh. You have no idea._

"That doesn't explain the fact that your breasts have fallen out of your top."

Liz barely even noticed that. _Eh why not?_Liz put on an evil smile while adjusting herself from a reverse cowgirl position and turned to face the younger girl and proceeded to grope her own chest in Maka's face.

"Oh? So you're staring at my tits now, Maka? I didn't take you as that kind of person."

"W-what are you talking about? I do not swing that way, Liz! It's just that they're just...just out there! It's disgraceful and it's...it's really not how a proper lady should act. That's all. And I would appreciate it if you would get them out of my face so I can finish whatever this is I'm eating." One more push and Maka was going to have to break out the heavy artillery. She really hoped it wasn't going to have to come to that.

The two girls exchanged glances, ultimately Maka won. Liz rolled her eyes and stood up, giving the handsome lad one more peek at her panties while she bent over to grab her purse.

_This fucking girl. God damn Wes. Good luck. Good fucking luck with this one. You're going to need it. _Soul thought to himself, hiding how awkward he felt

"H-hey! Where are you going now?" Maka questioned.

"I'm going to look for the others and go pay for this crap already. It's been fun, but it's getting late and it's a long drive back home, remember?"

Liz grabbed Patti and began walking around. She both looked and sounded disappointed as she distanced herself further and further away and scavenged around for the hostess from earlier. It was a bittersweet feeling for Maka. She of course never wanted any of her friends to be sad, but she was going way too far with the person she was seeing while both he and she were defenseless.

"Oh my God, Maka! You have some strangely perverted friends. God damn! I don't know how much more abuse I was going to be able to take before I just ripped her clothes off." Soul admitted, finally letting out his frustrations, much to Maka's dismay.

"Hmph! Excuse me!? But what exactly was I supposed to do? Tell her, 'Oh hey, that's kind of my boyfriend you're dry humping over there, but you're not supposed to know that, so continue what you were doing?' Umm..No!" She rolled her eyes.

"And what the hell do you mean you were about to rip her clothes off? Excuse me, _Mr. Soul Eater_, but I thought cool guys didn't cheat on their girlfriends, huh!?"

"Pssh. Playing that lame ass card. I would never cheat on a girl. Think of me like a dog. Loyal until the day I die. Except when a woman, whom I won't say doesn't have a nice ass, puts said ass in my face, I might be tempted to do something out of pure instinct. I don't know Maka, what would you have done? It's not like your friends aren't easy on the eyes or somethin'. You keep pretty good looking company if I do say so myself."

"You're really digging yourself a gigantic hole you won't be able to crawl out of, Eater. My friends are off limits, all of them!" Maka ordered.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, I'm almost 100% sure that two of your friends don't even like guys. And according to Liz, the quiet one goes out with an extrovert with extreme ego issues. That just leaves her sister whom if I remember correctly, is seeing someone with striped hair. Which is strange cause I think I know who she's talking about. That would leave just Liz, the devil whom my brother is currently dating. And as attractive as I may find her Maka, I'm a one gal kind of guy."

Soul waited for a response, Maka was usually quick to bark back, so he found it strange when she stopped fighting with him. He's surprised when he finds that her face is now centimeters away from his. How the hell did this happen and when!? Why wasn't he informed of this!?

"Ah. Oh no! My dress is ruined! It's all this stupid chocolate's fault. I slipped and now it's covered in ice cream and whipped cream, and whatever else is on you. Aw. This was like the only nice article of clothing I owned. Now it's ruined."

She looked at him with those puppy dog eyes of hers, so innocent and pure, but he knew that she was anything but, behind closed doors. She was his little minx that was forcefully rubbing her chocolate covered legs over his own, pushing up on his torso for leverage just so she could have an excuse to feel him up.

"You know I get paid pretty well Maka." He tried sounding like he wasn't about to lose complete control and ravage her.

"You suggesting something, Soul?" Her voice, sweet and seductive. Her breath, hot as their lips collided, crashed, and melded into one hot, chocolatey mess.

While their tongues wrestled with one another, his legs decided to play a game of their own, kicking off the bowl of liquid aphrodisiac and wrapping themselves around his bite sized girlfriend. Their lips parted to take a breath.

"I mean that I could pay for another dress in the case that this one subsequently gets ruined in the process of taking it off." He lifted his eyebrows and smirked a toothy grin which only a complete jerk like him could pull off.

"You know, I don't think I mind wearing this for just a little bit longer." She planted kisses along the base of his neck, slowly working her way down to his chest.

"Now that's just torture, Maka. Don't you know what I've been through tonight? I'm almost at my limit here!" His voice had begun to shake, the pressure down below building up faster than he imagined.

"You're a cool guy, aren't you? Then you'll wait for my consent." She slipped herself out of the top of her dress and rubbed her chest up against his. The whipped cream worked as a nice lubrication substitution.

"You're an evil woman, I...ugh...I hope you know that, Maka. It's like you're trying to prevent the explosion of a volcano. There's no use in trying, it's going to happen, but as long as you let it happen naturally, it'll have a safe projection and no one will get hurt." He couldn't have been more obvious about it.

Maka tried getting a look at what he was talking about, but couldn't see that far below. Though she would trust him on his word. He wasn't a liar. Plus who would think about lying in his condition?

"And?" She teased, working her way down past his belly button, making a trail down his scar.

"What do you mean and!? Are you kidding me Maka? I'm gonna die from blue balls if you keep this up any longer! I'm going to literally die at work from blue balls! My co workers are going to come up with every sort of embarrassing stories they can, and I'll never hear the end of it." Soul pleaded for the last time. If that didn't flip some sort of switch in her, then nothing would.

"Your co-workers? I haven't seen any of them around for awhile now, Soul. You sure they don't already know? And so what if they did? Would they be embarrassed or jealous of you right now?" Maka was dangerously close to the self destruct button now. She stared at his cock with a lustful gaze. She opened her mouth and stretched her tongue to it's limits.

"Oh...ah...oh...oh shit...Maka..." His legs stiffened as the pressure slowly built up to the tip of cock. It was becoming too much, too quickly.

"Ma...ka...I..." Her mouth came off with a verbal plop, pre-cum dripping from his dick.

"Ah ah ah, the customer is always right, right Soul? Not until I say so. And I think you're in for a little more considering you admitted being ready to fuck one of my friends while we were eating dessert. Now that doesn't bode too well for me, Mr. Eater. Would you agree that that would have been extremely inappropriate in front of the person you're going out with?" She grazed the tip of his cock with her tongue once more, his breath hitched, his cock twitched.

"Yesyesyes! Inappropriate! It was dumb of me to say that! Now will please just suck my dick or let me fuck you already!? God dammit Maka, I'm going to die over here!"

Maka worked her way up from the base of his cock, pleasuring every inch of his manhood before making it to the top.

"Fuck!" He cried out as she finally gave him some form of relief, the feeling of her mouth securely wrapped around his dick, allowing him to worry a little bit less about his balls exploding.

Soul balled his hands into fists, attempting to hold out as for as long as he could. He never should have looked down.

Her tongue was doing things to his cock he never imagined one could do. It was all he could do to hold back until her mouth slipped off with a loud pop.

Soul dug his nails as deep into his palms as he could while shooting ropes of cum at her face. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth just in case. Damn she was a keeper. He was amazed at how much landed in her mouth, and that she actually swallowed it! She doesn't look too satisfied with the taste of it though. Who cares, not him. He's finally relieved of an enormous amount of built up sexual hunger.

Maka wipes up whatever cum she can from her face with the dress she abandoned. She looks around and doesn't see anyone in sight, in the midst of her lust filled desires, she lost track of time and whereabouts. She scolds herself for committing such a lewd act in a public place.

He's still panting from relief when she stands up and asks him where the bathroom is so she can clean up.

"Huh? Are you kidding me? That's it?" He's bluffing, she's not buying it.

"Just tell me where, idiot." She's already gotten over her animal instincts and is back to the bookworm he's used to palling around with.

"If I told you back near the entrance, would you hold it against me?"

_Th-the entrance? Back where everyone can see me? Hell no! There's got to be another bathroom in this gigantic place._

"Or you can go to the employee's area about a hundred feet behind me. Go down and take your first left. Should be on the right if I remember correctly." He stops trying so hard and let's his head fall back against the platform. He sucks in another breath of air.

"Thanks. I-uh...Yeah." She passes him by and he can no longer see her.

He can barely make out her footsteps anymore when he shouts out her name. He can't tell if she's stopped or has already turned the corner, but he doesn't care.

"Maka!" He shouts again. "Does this mean we're official? We don't have to keep hiding anymore, do we?"

He's met with silence. He's not too sure how to take that, but he doesn't enjoy it. He knows that someone must have heard him moaning and screaming earlier. Someone had to have known by now what was going on, right? Soul began preparing himself for some of the worst verbal torture he could imagine.

* * *

_A/N:_ It's been a while since I've done a scene like that! I'm sorry if it didn't live up to standards. But really I'm not. Smut is hard to write. Hope you enjoyed. :D


	3. Of Exposure And Public Indecency

"So...we're gonna have to tell them today." Maka stared up at the ceiling with her fingers entangled behind her head.

"Aww. You mean we can't act like we're just really good friends who have sex every now and then?" He may have sounded sarcastic, but she knew he actually half meant it.

"You're going to have to get over the fact that when someone moves in with you and you wake up in the same bed together, you're a little more than just friends, Soul." Maka explained as a matter of factly, kicking the bed sheets off and heading towards her drawer of clothes.

"Come on, you know how awkward I get when people give us labels in public. Like remember last week? People are already starting to say that we're like an old married couple!" In one smooth motion Soul wiped his face with both hands and cracked his knuckles just in time to get a face full of pants.

"Just get dressed already. It's gonna be a long day. I don't want you to freeze your ass off and take my jacket, again!" Maka finished getting dressed before doing a clean sweep of the apartment.

"Heh,you're acting like you don't enjoy frozen chocolate!" Maka grumbled in frustration. Soul heard the refrigerator shut before Maka returned to the bedroom with a devious look on her face.

"True, but I prefer hot fudge over frozen any day of the week. She winked before pulling out a bottle of chocolate sauce from behind her back. Soul smirked before throwing his pants back towards the dresser.

"So I guess you don't mind being a little late then?" Soul sat up with his back against the headboard.

"It's cold out. I figured we could warm up a bit."

"Well it's about time you guys got here-oh look who it is! How's it going chocolate man? Did you come out all this way to bring us dessert or something?" Liz teased, poking at his forehead, admiring the fact that she was taller than he was.

Soul scoffed before mumbling curses under his breath.

"Actually Liz, I invited him. The more the merrier, right?" Maka answered while the small group walked into the cafe, quickly finding an open table.

"Oh, guys. This is Wes, the guy I've been seeing." Maka did a double take and then pinched herself to make sure she was actually seeing what was in front of her.

"Woa. Talk about strange. It's like I'm seeing doubles." She squinted and did an eyes check this time. _He's got red eyes too._

"See! I told you! This is why I practically jumped him that night at the restaurant! I had a very good reason for doing what I almost did!" Liz exclaimed, gaining the interest of the older white haired male.

"And what exactly _almost_happened, Elizabeth?" Wesley asked.

"Umm..I uh.."

"Dude your girl almost raped me while I was working. And I'm pretty sure she was trying to seduce Maka at one point as well." Soul explained.

"WHAT!" The three of them exclaimed in unison.

"That is not what was happening!" Liz pleaded.

"Yeah right Soul! You wish!" Maka shouted accompanied by continuously smacking him in the head with her purse.

"L-Liz." Wes didn't want to imagine the details. The mental image alone was more than enough to get his eye twitching. He knew how customers could get at his brother's job.

"Wesley! Let me explain! I swear I'm clean! It...uh..it was all...uh...So how about we order our coffee?" Wes pat her on the head.

"It's alright honey, I'm sure it was all in good fun and humor."

_Ehehehe. Yeah, fun._Liz didn't have the best self control when under the influence. So it wasn't technically 100% her fault.

"Hey, wait a minute. Back when we met, you said you didn't know a guy named Wes who looked like you! Tell me now, do you two know each other?" Liz asked, a threatening look on her face.

They caught each other's lazy stare and nodded.

"He's my brother." They claimed whilst pointing to one another. Liz pointed at the younger brother who claimed almost being raped, like he was some sort of murderer.

"Lying little shit."

"Had no reason to exploit anything personal to a customer." Soul retorted. And he wasn't wrong. He had no reason to give a complete and total stranger his name or tell them what family he belonged to.

"Whatever chocolate boy. So after I left to pay the bill and look for everyone, you got friendly with Maka. Is that what happened?"

"Sounds right, pervert." Soul remarked.

"Heh.. Calling me the pervert, when you're the guy who wears chocolate instead of a suit at night." Soul groaned in defeat. Pervert 1 - Soul 0.

"Whatever. So, what is this place? Is it supposed to be just some kind of diner or something? I don't see anything on this menu that has a normal name. Everything is just Master's this, Master's that. Real original." Soul complained, taking a closer look at the menu. "Master's Maid Cafe. Amazingly original." You could practically see the excitement seeping from his face.

"Oh hush Soul. This is where sanitary people like me, work. Well, for the most part it's sanitary. There are a few rotten eggs who like to make fun of customers instead of paying them compliments and being courteous."

"Please. There are some creeps who come in here who deserve all the shit I give them for stalking us like we're some kind of celebrities. It's like they've never seen a girl in a skirt before. Oh, speaking of. There goes Jackie, still following Kim around like a little puppy dog. Man, I can't imagine how awkward things must be between those two." Liz chuckled to herself, leaving the rest of the group in a state of confusion.

"Oh, you guys wouldn't get it. It's nothing, forget I mentioned them. Anyways, can we order already. We've kinda been waiting for like an hour, maybe two. What took you guys so long?" Both Liz and Wes stared intently, neither expecting the truth.

"We uh.."He began to stutter.

"The idiot wouldn't wake. And then he couldn't find his keys. And after he found them he decided he wanted to have breakfast in bed. And then~, he decided to take a 30 minute shower because he felt, 'dirty'." Maka rolled her eyes, trying to make it seem real.

"Ok ok, jeez Maka. Enough with the scrap, I get it." _Ha! Nice save!_

"Ah. I see. So that's why it smells so sweet near you guys. Because Soul obviously spent plenty of time freshening up before he picked you up. And it was so strong of a cologne that I can smell it on you as well, Maka. Say Soul, what cologne is that, I think I might pick some up later." Wes sincerely asked.

"Wh...what? C-cologne?" Soul sputtered.

"Yes. The cologne you put on this morning. It's smells familiar, I think I might have walked passed it before at the mall the other day. I can't be too sure though."

"It's actually that dark chocolate scented Axe body spray. I bought it for him." Maka interjected, once again saving her dolt of a boyfriend and their dirty little secret.

"Oh really~ Maka? I smell something else, in your hair." Liz whispered in her ear. "You reek of it, it's pretty overwhelming, ya know. It's pretty awesome." Maka shoved her away to hide her rosy cheeks.

_Sh...shit. Dammit Liz, stop fooling around!_Maka was looking for anyway to change the conversation. Something...Anything...Another look at the menu.

"Ah. Uh, can we order yet guys? My stomach is starting to growl." She lied. But anything was better than playing bitch to Liz's games, whether she was faking it not.

"Yes, a wonderful idea. What would you suggest? I haven't the faintest idea on how to read this menu. It's quite confusing for an outsider like me." Wes admitted.

"No. It's not just you Wes. This menu is for fuckin' lolicons. No normal people would understand this crap. Just tell the waitress you want a burger when she comes around. Easy enough, right?" Soul answered coolly.

"Yeah, no. We don't make burgers here, moron. How long have you lived in this area, yet you don't know that?" Liz spat at the younger brother. He glared at her, she could give a rats ass though.

"Izat so? Then why don't you suggest something then?"

"Just get the Cookies 'N Cream Cheesecake, Soul. You wouldn't like anything on the menu here anyways." Maka suggested. He groaned in response.

"If we came out to eat, why did we have to come to some place that doesn't even serve good food?!"

"Because, Moron! Maka and I get discounts here so that it's practically free. And the food isn't that bad. You just have no taste for fancy foods." Liz spat ignorantly, feeling like she was winning this one.

_Pssh. If she only knew._

"Whatever Horn Dog, I'm getting the cheesecake anyway."

"You can get whatever you want, Shark Teeth."

Maybe it was just Wes, but there was little more than just friendly tension going on between the two. He hoped he was just thinking too much.

"Oi! Kim! Get your ass over here and take our orders, would ya?" Kim less than enthusiastically skipped over to the group's table with a pen and paper.

"Welcome to Master's Maid Cafe, my name is Kim, how can I be of service to you today?" Kim blushed a deep crimson when everyone started staring at her, Liz with more than the others.

"Ahh Miss Kim, first off I would appreciate it if you did a little turn around for us, show us exactly what we're getting." Kim pouted, but relented to Liz's grin. "Come on maid, do what you're told."

"Ah, Liz, don't you think-"

"Nonsense. This is perfectly normal behavior for this place, isn't that right, Maka?" Maka chose to avoid eye contact and instead just silently nodded.

"Are we done here Liz, your orders please so I can continue my day of being miserable." Miss Kim requested.

"Shh shh shh. Hush down Kimmy pie. I think we both know what's going to happen here." Liz whispered into her slave's ear.

"Umm, no, we don't. So please explain so I-"

Liz whispered again into Kim's ear. This one gaining the response she planned.

Liz put on a devious smile while Kim walked back to the kitchen, slumping her shoulders all the while cursing under her breath.

"You're a devil, Liz. You're going to give the girl a heart attack."

"Huh? What just happened. Someone please explain!" Soul complained.

"Yes, we would appreciate not being left out of whatever it is just happened." Wes agreed.

"Oh, nothing. Just that we're going to be getting some extra special service and then some." Liz reclined in her chair, extremely content with herself and her evil ways.

The group waited until three waitresses came out with gigantic dinner plates stacked with various desserts that had sparklers burning from them.

The four stared in awe at the spectacle. None of them caught the death glare of the owner from behind the bar. Their eyes were glued to the cakes being placed before them.

Tsugumi carefully set a big chocolate cake in front of Wes. "I hope you enjoy." She said with a smile.

"Here's your ice cream." Anya faked a smile and placed two hot fudge sundaes in front of Liz and Soul.

Soul was drooling before the cheesecake was even halfway to the table. With his back hunched over, his hands on his chin holding his head up, he slowly fell into a dreamlike state where everything was chocolate, chocolate, and more ch-ohshitit'sfalling!

"Soul!" Maka bellowed, too slow to stop the unfortunate event from occurring. Not that she really disliked it. "Ugh! Not again. You idiot." Maka shook her head in disbelief. Twice in one day was one time too many in her books.

Liz took a mental note of Maka's words.

"Oh my God. The irony in all of this is unfathomably hilarious. Meme, you're my new favourite server. " Liz almost fell out of her chair. Thankfully she had Wes looking after her.

"You alright there Soul? You got some, uh...it's a little...um...everywhere."

The 3 sat almost mortified at how long Soul's tongue was and how quick he was able to clean up his face.

"That...I don't know if I should be disgusted or proud to be honest." Confessed the older brother.

"As a woman, I have to admit he's got skill."

"Ah! Liz! What are you saying?! That's..that's so...so!"

"True?" Maka couldn't hide the tint of red on her cheeks this time.

"AHA! I knew it! You two are a couple aren't you!? How long have you been hiding this? And what did you mean just now when you said '_not again'_? You're hiding something from me Maka. I'm going to find out, one way or another. And I suggest telling me now before you end up like Kim."

Maka contemplated her many options. There was her preferred option of continuing denying being in a relationship with Soul. She could have admitted to just starting dating each other. Or she could have just NOT do what she was so very tempted to.

Maka couldn't take her eyes off the small bit of Cheesecake still left on Soul's face. It was bothering her so much more than it should have. It wasn't the fact that there was something on his face, more so the fact that Maka had an uncontrollable sweet tooth that's gained her a few cavity's since meeting the red eyed freak.

Losing all of her self control, Maka submitted to her desires. She stuck her tongue out and licked Soul like the dog she was. She licked twice to make sure she got it. Soul could do nothing but stay still and wait for her to come back to the real world.

He honestly enjoyed all the attention Maka gave to him, but could realistically do without the public indecency every time he spilled food on himself.

Maka eventually did snap out of her chocolaty haze, she found Liz on her phone texting like a madman. Wes sat in his seat astute as ever.

"So...are we going to discuss just how long this has been going on? Or...what?"

Soul and Maka stayed silent while they shared Maka's sundae.

"Hey Soul. You missed a spot. Somehow you even managed to get some behind your ear. I'm real glad I got the better of the brothers. Besides not being a moron." Liz clasped her hands together. "His hands~. AH! To die for! How about you Maka? I heard Soul plays the piano. He's probably well equipped to write you a love song, eh, eh?" Liz nudged Maka, trying to get some sort of response. Maka said nothing.

"Hmm? You know what. Silence is golden, Maka. And ignorance is bliss. And I just want you to know that, no matter how much the girls heckle you for being a prude, I know it ain't true. Don't worry, I'll back you up. Oh! But if you don't want me to, you can just do what Kim is doing."

"I'm afraid to ask what kind of dirt you have on them." Maka looked to Soul. Both knew they were screwed.

"Oh, not much. Just a little somethin' somethin' involving a woman with purple hair and tits like watermelons. Ya know, nothing much." Liz spoiled.

_Oh Shit! She's talking about Blair! You're kidding me! Blair and that Kim girl? Oh damn! Wait. Oh damn! That Kim girl is like her slave right now because of that information. I ain't being no one's bitch._Soul decided that neither he nor Maka would enjoy being someone else's slave.

"We've been dating for almost a year."

"Soul! What are you doing?!" Maka screamed.

"That night at the restaurant, wasn't our first meeting. But I never told her where I worked. That night shouldn't have happened."

"Soul. No. Stop!" Maka covered her face in disgrace. Her whole social life, it was going down in flames. Liz would make sure of that.

"Oh ho ho, go on, Soul. Please, tell me more." Liz entwined her fingers on the tabletop while Wesley tried his best to ignore the situation and dig himself into an ice cream cake coma.

"Soul! Not! Another! Word!" Maka commanded this time. She searched the area for a book to slam into his head.

"Not what you said this morning." He mumbled. His mind too slow catching up to his mouth.

"…"

Maka's eyes darkened to a shade more threatening than his own crimson orbs.

"I...that wasn't...I mean."

"Wesley. I don't think we'll have to go on our lonely dates anymore. I think Soul and Maka here just volunteered to be our 'special friends' for a while."

Maka had never seen Liz smile with her eyes closed before. It looked as wrong as it was terrifying.

"Aye, Kim! Good news! Your services are no longer required!"

_End_

* * *

A/N: Oh God what the fuck kind of trash have I produced! I really really rushed that ending! I hate writing endings! HOW DO YOU DO THEM?!

Hope you guys liked it...doubt it...Sorry, but it's like Spiderman says "Everybody gets one" And that's all you shall get. Smutting is not my forte

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LU! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! ZiLu! Our Ship is sailing! :D


End file.
